1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loading card.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, voltages of a memory of a motherboard are supplied by a voltage regulate module (VRM). A special tool is needed when measuring voltages obtained by the memory from the VRM. However, the special tool generally has a maximum current limitation or a maximum power limitation. In addition, when the special tool is used, a signal generator is needed to be used with it, which is inconvenient.